suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
List of Grasshopper Manufacture games
This is a comprehensive list of all video games developed by Grasshopper Manufacture. Games by platform Home consoles * Nintendo GameCube: killer7 (1''') * '''PlayStation: Shirubā Jiken (1''') * '''PlayStation 2: Flower, Sun, and Rain, Michigan: Report from Hell, killer7, Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked, BLOOD+ One Night Kiss (5''') * '''PlayStation 3: Shadows of the DAMNED, Lollipop Chainsaw, Sine Mora, Black Knight Sword, Killer Is Dead (5''') * '''PlayStation 4: LET IT DIE (1''') * '''Wii: No More Heroes, Zero: Tsukihami no Kamen, No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle (3''') * '''Xbox 360: Shadows of the DAMNED, Sine Mora, Diabolical Pitch, Lollipop Chainsaw, Black Knight Sword, Killer Is Dead (6''') Handheld consoles * '''Game Boy Advance: Shining Soul, Shining Soul II (2''') * '''Nintendo DS: Contact, Flower, Sun, and Rain: Murder and Mystery in Paradise (2''') * '''Nintendo 3DS: Liberation Maiden (1''') * '''PlayStation Portable: Evangerion Shin Gekijōban -Saundo Inpakuto- (1''') * '''PlayStation Vita: Sine Mora (1''') Mobile devices * '''Android: No More Heroes: World Ranker, Dark Menace, Sine Mora (3''') * '''i-mode: Shirubaa Jiken 25 Ku (1''') * '''iOS: FROG MINUTES, No More Heroes: World Ranker, Dark Menace, Liberation Maiden, Sine Mora (5''') * '''Yahoo! Keitai: Shirubaa Jiken 25 Ku (1''') Operating systems * '''Windows: Sine Mora, Killer Is Dead (2''') Games by publisher * '''505 Game Street: Michigan: Report from Hell (1''') * '''Apple: FROG MINUTES, Dark Menace, Sine Mora (3''') * '''ASCII Entertainment: Shirubā Jiken (1''') * '''Atlus: Shining Soul, Shining Soul II, Contact (3''') * '''Bandai Namco: Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked, BLOOD+ One Night Kiss, Evangerion Shin Gekijōban -Saundo Inpakuto-'' ('3') * '''Capcom': killer7 (1''') * '''D3 Publisher: Black Knight Sword (1''') * '''Deep Silver: Killer Is Dead (1''') * '''Electronic Arts: Shadows of the DAMNED (1''') * '''EZWeb: Shirubaa Jiken 25 Ku (1''') * '''Google Play: Dark Menace (1''') * '''Infogrames: Shining Soul (1''') * '''Kadokawa Games: Lollipop Chainsaw, Killer Is Dead (2''') * '''Level-5: Liberation Maiden (1''') * '''Marvelous Entertainment: Contact, No More Heroes, Flower, Sun, and Rain: Murder and Mystery in Paradise, No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle, No More Heroes: World Ranker (5''') * '''Microsoft Studios: Sine Mora, Diabolical Pitch (2''') * '''Nintendo: Zero: Tsukihami no Kamen (1''') * '''Rising Star Games: Contact, No More Heroes, Flower, Sun, and Rain: Murder and Mystery in Paradise, No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle (4''') * '''Sega: Shining Soul, Shining Soul II (2''') * '''Sony Computer Entertainment Asia: Killer Is Dead (1''') * '''Spike: Michigan: Report from Hell (1''') * '''THQ: Shining Soul II (1''') * '''Ubisoft: No More Heroes, No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle (2''') * '''Victor Interactive: Flower, Sun, and Rain (1''') * '''Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment: Lollipop Chainsaw ('1')'' * '''XSEED Games': Flower, Sun, and Rain: Murder and Mystery in Paradise, Killer Is Dead (2''') Games by debut year * '''1999: Shirubā Jiken (1''') * '''2001: Flower, Sun, and Rain (1''') * '''2002: Shining Soul (1''') * '''2003: Shining Soul II (1''') * '''2004: Michigan: Report from Hell (1''') * '''2005: killer7, Shirubaa Jiken 25 Ku (2''') * '''2006: Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked, Contact, BLOOD+ One Night Kiss (3''') * '''2007: No More Heroes (1''') * '''2008: Zero: Tsukihami no Kamen (1''') * '''2009: Flower, Sun, and Rain: Murder and Mystery in Paradise (1''') * '''2010: No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle (1''') * '''2011: FROG MINUTES, Shadows of the DAMNED, Evangerion Shin Gekijōban -Saundo Inpakuto-'' ('3') * '''2012': Sine Mora, Diabolical Pitch, Liberation Maiden, Lollipop Chainsaw, No More Heroes: World Ranker, Dark Menace, Black Knight Sword (7''') * '''2013: Killer Is Dead (1''') * '''2014: Short Peace: Ranko Tsukigime's Longest Day (1''') * '''2016: LET IT DIE (1''') * '''2019: Travis Strikes Again: No More Heroes (1) See also * Grasshopper Manufacture timeline Category:Lists Category:Video games